


Lazy evenings

by Feathered_Cas



Category: One Punch Man, Opm - Fandom, speedal - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Maid dress!kink, OOC, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SO SORRY, Sonic is a little shit, first time writing anything, just something I needed to get off my head, like really, mumen rider has a filthy mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathered_Cas/pseuds/Feathered_Cas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you summarize a piece of crap like this?<br/>A very uneventful day, turns into a nice exercise session.</p>
<p>English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy evenings

It goes without saying that the life of a hero is complicated, full of unexpected twists and turns, and rarely peaceful. Mumen rider can attest to that. As the top ranked C-class hero (he refuses the B-class promotions offered), he spends day after day serving his citizens and trying to keep evil at bay. However, some evils are too beautiful to resist.

Sonic has been prancing around Mumen's life for a while now. The Cyclist of Justice likes to think that Sonic is not a villain, but rather an overeager anti-hero with very questionable morals. It helps. Lately, Sonic has been spending more and more time in Mumen's home. Mumen thinks it's because Sonic doesn't really have a home to call his own. They don't talk about it. Their relationship is steady and strong, but they hit many speed-bumps (heh) along the way.

It's almost evening, on a very uneventful day, and Mumen finds himself trying to concentrate on reading. Emphasis on _trying_. Sonic had spent the whole weekend at Mumen's home and constantly complained about " _dusty houses_ " and " _heroes who have no time to take care of their stuff_ ". Seeing that Mumen just smiled and apologized in return to his complaints, Sonic took matters on his own hands. Dressed in a skimpy maid's dress, high stockings, and rocking stilettos, Sonic sauntered over to Mumen's living-room and started dusting off his bookshelf.

"S-sonic! Wha-what are you _doing_!?", a very surprised and suddenly flustered Mumen shrieked. "Cleaning this mess, of course! You dip shit heroes have no manners and live like pigs", Sonic replied casually, a smirk betraying his nonchalant demeanor. "I-I mean, why are you wearing _**THAT**_!?", Mumen asked, because **_REALLY_** , is that necessary clothing for cleaning? That's just... Just **_EVIL_**. "Oh, this old thing? It's breezy and comfortable. Besides, the lace and stockings make my legs feel silky smooth", Sonic replied with a devious smirk on his lips and swaying his hips.

With that, the ninja climbed on the bookshelf to reach the higher shelves, leaving Mumen with a clear view of the lace purple panties that hugged that sweet ass and showed the delicious outline of his cock and balls. Fucking purple lace to match the markings on his face. _Fuck_. That is not fair!  
It took him all of two seconds to walk up to Sonic, turn him around, and slam him against the bookshelf. Sonic smiled sweetly, and swiftly wrapped his arms around Mumen's neck.  
Mumen yanks Sonic's hips against his at the same time their mouths crash together.

They kiss with the singular focus they do everything else, with tongues and teeth, and raw want. They kiss like there is nothing else. They kiss like they mean it, and if the twin bulges pressing together are any indication, then they really, seriously mean it. Mumen wants to do _things_ to Sonic. _Filthy things_. Preferably while he's still wearing that damned dress, but he's not going to be picky. He braces his forearm against the shelf, brushing Sonic's hair, while his other hand gets to work undoing his pants to free his erection and hoisting the ninja's skirt enough to be able to get his cock out of the lace panties. He takes them both in hand and it's _heaven_. It's _hell_. It's absolutely fucking _everything_. His movements are slicked by the pre-come already beading at their tips and soon, Sonic joins his hand and they start jerking each other in earnest.

"Fuck, f-fuck, you're evil. You're a demon that's come to destroy me. You're _ahh-h_ " He chokes when Sonic snaps his hips and grins fiercely into his mouth. "Such a dirty mouth for such a good boy" the ninja breathes, licking at his lips. "I'm going to _ruin_ you for everyone else. You're _mine_ and _mine_ alone. Only I get to see you like this. _Ahh_ Like the beast you truly are!" Their mouths meet in a fierce kiss, but it soon becomes choked off moans and whimpers, and more breathing each other's air than actually kissing. The rhythm of their hands starts stuttering and getting more erratic, each chasing the cliff of pleasure and jumping together. Sonic comes with a choked off groan, and Mumen follows shortly after, with a whispered word that sounds a lot like Sonic's name.

Mumen's legs are trembling from the effort of keeping them up, so he walks to the sofa and dumps Sonic on it, only to curl himself around him soon after. "This is disgusting. We are ** _FILTHY_** , and you ruined my dress" Sonic pants, with no real heat in his voice. "That's what you wanted anyway" Mumen says, a smile playing on his lips. "Keep dreaming, dork", replies Sonic, simultaneously cuddling his face into Mumen's chest. They doze off for the rest of the evening, all mess and dust forgotten.

It goes without saying that the life of a hero is complicated, full of unexpected twists and turns, and rarely peaceful. Mumen rider can attest to that. As the top ranked C-class hero (he refuses the B-class promotions offered), he spends day after day serving his citizens and trying to keep evil at bay. However, some evils are too beautiful to resist.

Some might even bring some peace after the chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.  
> I just had this image of Sonic wearing a maid's dress with stockings and purple lace panties and I needed to get it out of my head. Also, Mumen is my precious baby who needs to be protected at all costs. I also wrote this more for a friend than anything else. Please, don't kill me.  
> First time writing anything.  
> I'll see myself out.


End file.
